Missing Sydney
by AgentAngel
Summary: *CHAPTER 14 * Sydney goes visiting *S/V*
1. Virginia Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfic any comments are welcome.

**Missing Sydney -** Chapter 1

Virginia Harry tapped her pencil on her desk as she waited for the bell to ring; she stared at the eager faces in front of her.

"Please Miss Harry!" Nina, a little girl whose brunette pigtails bounced with enthusiasm as she put her hand up, pleaded.

"Okay, okay, where were we?"

"She had just got back from Germany and was about to be sent somewhere else!" Dominic reminded his teacher

"Oh yes, after she returned she followed protocol, waiting some time before going to the warehouse to meet with her handler"

/FLASHBACK/

_Sydney strolled into the warehouse a relaxed smile on her face Vaughn was already there, waiting for her. She slid the door to the cage open and went in. _

_"Hi" She smiled at him and he smiled back making her insides melt _

_"Hi, you look very pleased with yourself Agent Bristow"_

_"And so I should be!" Sydney placed two disks on the table next to him _

_"What are these?" Vaughn asked, but he already knew _

_"There the disks you wanted, the ones with crucial information on, remember" Sydney teased_

_"Yes I remember, but how did you get them?"_

_"I remembered you mentioning they would be in the same building as the text I was going after so once I had the text I went after them too"_

_"Syd do you know how irresponsible that was? You could have been hurt or caught or..."_

_"I know but I got them that's the main point here isn't it, now are you going to tell me what's on them or not? It's been bugging me the whole flight home!" _

_"Wasn't Dixon suspicious?" Vaughn asked avoiding her question, not willing to let her get away with being so careless with her own safety_

_"No I just invented some complications" _

_Vaughn couldn't help but laugh at that _

_"You're unbelievable you know!" _

_"Unbelievable, that's a very neutral word, unbelievable in a good way or a bad way?" Sydney said mischievously fluttering her eyelashes at him_

_"A good way definitely a good way, your amazingly, incredibly, wonderfully unbelievable" Vaughn said looking into her eyes. Sydney held his gaze and smiled, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_"You're avoiding my question, what's on the disks?" Sydney asked _

_"I didn't tell you before you went because I knew then you'd want to get them, I should have known you would anyway!"_

_"Well don't keep me in suspense!" _

_"Why not its fun!" Vaughn teased and she punched his arm lightly, well she thought it was lightly but she saw him rub it a little when he thought she wasn't looking. _

_"Okay, on the disks is some very important information concerning SD-6 and the Alliance" He was suddenly serious again_

_"What kind of information?" Sydney asked trying not to sound too hopeful _

_"Information that could possibly mean the end of the Alliance if our intel was correct!"_

/END FLASHBACK/

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and her pupils groaned wanting to hear what happened next to the superhero they thought was a figment of their English teacher's imagination. If only they knew, Virginia thought with a smile as she watched them file out of her classroom ready for the weekend.

Please review and let me know what you think!!

-AA


	2. Back in LA

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) don't sue me

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 2

Michael Vaughn woke with the sun streaming in through his bedroom window, the body next to him began to move, as his eyes began to focus he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and sighed. In his dreams he always woke with a brunette by his side, today it was exactly 1 year since the last time he had seen that brunette.

Alice rolled over and smiled up at him, "Good Morning!"

Vaughn smiled his hello, not trusting his voice to sound happy, and rolled out of bed going straight for the shower. When he came out of the shower he was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Vaughn got dressed and followed his nose into the kitchen; Alice was standing with her back to him wearing his Kings jumper and making pancakes. He took his cup of coffee and sat at the table waiting for her to make an attempt at conversation. This relationship wasn't working, hadn't been for years and they both knew it yet they continued to pretend that it could.

"What time do you have to be into work today?" Alice asked smiling at him over her shoulder,

"Um," Vaughn paused looking at his watch "In about half an hour, actually I should probably leave now" He knew it would hurt her feelings but he would rather go in to the office early than sit in this uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. Vaughn gave Alice a goodbye smile, downed the rest of his coffee, pocketed his car keys and walked out.

Vaughn sat in his office without the lights on and the blinds drawn. He leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes picturing the last time he had seen Sydney, it had been the day before she left, she hadn't even told him she was entering the program.

/FLASHBACK/

_Vaughn walked into the main office with Sydney by his side and the office began to applaud them. It had been a long week for everyone but the Alliance was gone and most of the resulting mess cleared up. Vaughn watched as Sydney smiled and stood a little taller while they walked through the office. _

_"See you're the new national hero" Vaughn teased as they entered his office and Sydney chuckled _

_"We're the new national heroes, I couldn't have done it without you!" She smiled the smile that lit up his life and he shook his head and sunk into his chair, resting his head in his hands. "You look pretty beat" Sydney observed and Vaughn laughed _

_"Now there's an understatement if I ever heard one" _

_"I think I'll go home and get some sleep, I don't remember the last time I slept well and Francie's probably worried about me she's only seen me for like ten minutes since this all started last week"_

_"Yeah, you should get some rest Sy,d you deserve it"_

_Sydney came round the desk and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. There had been a few of those over the last couple of days where suddenly they found themselves in each other's arms without knowing how it had happened. _

_"Bye Michael" Sydney smiled and left with a swish of her hair, not even giving him a chance to register the fact that she had just called him Michael for the first time._

/END FLASHBACK/

Vaughn was shaken from his reverie when Weiss opened the door to his office filling it with light.

"Geez you know electricity _has_ been invented and there's a little thing called a light switch right here next to the door" Weiss commented

"Maybe I like the dark" Vaughn retorted sharply

"Oh one of those days is it, how's the icicle?"

"Alice is fine" Vaughn answered stressing the fact that her name was Alice

"Okay, if you say so, Devlin wants to see you in his office" Weiss said and Vaughn sighed getting up from his chair and following his friend out into the light.

Please Review

-AA


	3. Reappearence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) don't sue me

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 3

Virginia walked into the staff room and smiled at the now familiar faces of her colleagues at Crenshaw High. Virginia, or Ginny to her friends, had joined the teaching staff just under a year ago and she had managed to breathe life back into the English department. The children loved her crazy stories and the other teachers envied her natural ease with children and boundless knowledge. She was always smiling and laughing yet there was something in her green eyes, a memory of pain and sadness. You wouldn't see it unless you looked closely because Virginia was a master of disguise, in fact she wasn't Virginia Harry at all but Sydney Bristow and there had been so much pain and sadness in Sydney's life it was a miracle she could smile at all.

She sat down at the table and after exchanging the appropriate small talk with Mrs Snow, the head of English, she took out some essays and began to mark them. When Sydney was half way through the pile she could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, it was Keisha her roommate,

"Hi hun, whats up?"

"Ginny you have to come home, there's a very gorgeous guy sat on our couch and he's refusing to move until he sees you!"

"A man?" Sydney asked warning signals going off in her mind

"Yeah, you know a member of the opposite sex you so stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the existence of" Keisha teased

"What does he look like?" Sydney tried to stop the feeling of dread that was spreading through her body

"He's quite tall I spose, ash blonde hair, eyes like yours very green..." Sydney almost dropped the phone, what was _he_ doing here?

"Okay I'm coming" She said cutting into Keisha's gushing description and hanging up.

"Ginny are you okay?" Mrs Snow asked when she received no response she tried again, "Virginia?"

"Oh sorry yes I'm fine, something urgent has come up at home, if you'll excuse me!" Sydney quickly put her marking back in her bag stood up, fight the urge to sprint to her car.

TBC.

Sorry it's short, please review

-AA


	4. Missed Me To

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) don't sue me

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 4

Vaughn sat up straighter when he heard the clicking of high heeled shoes coming up the drive. He'd been sat here for ten minutes in complete silence, the girl on the sofa opposite him practically bouncing with excitement, he knew she wanted to ask him questions but every time he thought she was going to say something he shot her a dark look, he was far too tense to make polite small talk. When the door opened he turned to look at the women who entered. He stood and opened his mouth to greet her but then closed it before the word Sydney could escape. He just took a moment to process her appearance; she had blonde curly hair, green eyes and was wearing more makeup than he was used to, but it was definitely Sydney.

"Ginny" Keisha got up and greeted her roommate with a hug breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the room as Sydney and Vaughn stared at each other, tearing her eyes away Sydney smiled at Keisha then turned back to Vaughn and made the proper introductions,

"Michael this is Keisha Anderson, Keisha this is Michael Locke, I used to work with him" She quickly made up a fake surname for him, trying very hard to contain all the emotions she was feeling, and the questions she was dying to ask.

"Oh are you a teacher too?" Keisha asked

"Something like that" Vaughn replied with a smile

"Keish, could you give us a minute please" Sydney asked

"Sure, would you like a coffee?" She asked Vaughn

"No thanks"

Keisha went out into the kitchen and Sydney stepped closer to Vaughn lowering her voice,

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"He's found you Syd, we don't know how or if he plans to do anything with the information but he knows who and where you are"

"Sloane?" Sydney said in a voice barely above a whisper as she sank down onto the sofa, really it was more of a statement than a question

"Yes, I'm afraid you need immediate extraction"

"But what about my life here, the school, my students, Keisha?" Sydney asked her voice still eerily quiet. Vaughn hated the look of sadness on Sydney's face, hated that he'd been the bearer of the news that caused it.

"It will be explained to them that you have been called away on urgent family business, we'll come up with a more lasting cover later"

"Okay how long have I got?" Sydney asked standing up, her tone suddenly all business; this was the Sydney Bristow he remembered.

"Half an hour at the most, I've already been here too long, just be as quick as you can, chuck a few essentials in a bag and we'll buy the rest on the way"

"What about Keisha? Will she be safe here?"

"We're not sure but it would be best if she went to stay with family or friends for a while"

"Okay" Sydney quickly went into her bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. She put some clean clothes, toiletries and her most treasured possessions into a black shoulder bag. She went to her underwear draw and chucked everything onto the floor before she found her gun; she slipped it into the top of her jeans and then pulled her jumper down over it. When she returned to the front room Vaughn was talking to Keisha

"I'm afraid I can't tell you why but it is important that you leave this house, there must be some family or friends you could stay with for a while." Really subtle Vaughn, Sydney thought shaking her head, cause that sounds like something a teacher would say.

"Ginny what's he talking about?" Keisha asked confused

"I haven't got time to explain but you need to listen to him, it's for your own safety, I'm so sorry I hoped it would never come to this" Sydney walked over to her friend and gave her a firm hug

"Gin your not making any sense" Keisha said pulling back to look at the urgency in her friends face

"Look," Sydney picked up Keisha's car keys and placed them in her hand "Go stay with your mother, just get out of this house and don't come back here by yourself, I'm sorry I can't explain but it's the way things have to be" She took Keisha to the door and watched her get into her car and drive away then she turned back to Vaughn, who was looking at her weirdly,

"What?"

"I'm just realising how much I've missed you" Vaughn smiled and Sydney couldn't help but laugh,

"I've missed me too!"

Like it? Hate I? Any comments at all? REVIEW Thank you

-AA


	5. Normal Isn't Enough

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) don't sue me

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 5

They drove for what felt like hours listening to cheesy radio stations and talking. Sydney was beginning to fall asleep when Vaughn's cell rang

"Vaughn"

"Hi I assume you got to her on time"

"Yeah I did, where are we going cos right now we're just driving down the coast trying to get as much distance as possible"

"There's a safe house just out side Richmond in Virginia if you call back when you're nearer I'll get you some more precise directions, Jack will be there when you arrive he's flying out tonight"

"Okay, thanks Eric"

"Oh before I go, Devlin is not a happy person right now, he's gonna want to talk to you when you get to Virginia and be careful, most of the intelligence world would kill to get a hold of Sydney"

"I will - bye" Vaughn hung up

"So…" Sydney prompted quietly

"We're headed for a safe house in Virginia where your father will be waiting for us"

"Oh" Sydney tried to control her mixed reactions to that statement, she was happy at the thought of seeing her father again, she hadn't had any contact with him for the whole year she had been gone. But on the other hand she had been hoping for some time alone with Vaughn, this was she convinced herself purely for talk, before she left he had been her sole confidant and she had missed the closeness of their friendship. They passed a road sign for a service station and Sydney had a thought "Can we stop at the services please?"

"Sure but not for too long" Vaughn said turning off the road

When they reached the service station Sydney went to the ATM and withdrew all the money in Virginia Harry's bank account, knowing that Sloane would be monitoring it. Vaughn bought them some take away coffees and a box of donuts for the journey. They sat on the hood of the car with the map out planning their route, they would have to double back on themselves a few times and take the long route, but it would be worth it if they kept safe. The journey would take a long time and Sydney estimated they would arrive at their destination at about ten o'clock the next evening.

"How you holding up?" Vaughn asked when Sydney sighed

"I'm okay, I think I'm just waiting for everything to seem real at the moment it's a bit like a crazy dream"

"I know its weird, this time yesterday I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

"I'm sorry about that, about the way I left" Sydney said quietly looking down at her hands but she looked up and quickly continued before Vaughn could say anything, "I think you would have heard from me again eventually, because to tell you the truth I was beginning to get restless, in fact I'd had even thought of getting in contact with my Dad and coming home"

"But why?"

"Normal life isn't everything its made out to be, I don't know, maybe its just me but spying is obviously in my blood and I don't think normal will ever be enough for me, after everything I've seen and done it feels wrong to just sit back and pretend to be oblivious to all things I_ know_ are happening in the espionage world"

Vaughn didn't really know what to say to that but Sydney jumped off the hood of his car and began to fold up the map so a reply clearly wasn't expected.

"Would you like me to drive for a while?" Sydney asked smiling at him

"If you want" Vaughn smiled back when Sydney nodded and he chucked her the keys.

Like it? Hate it? Any comments at all? REVIEW Thank you

-AA


	6. Daddy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) don't sue me

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like it!

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 6

Jack Bristow wandered aimlessly around the safehouse unable to sit still. Over the past year his life had returned to the emotionless emptiness it had been before Sydney joined the CIA. In fact it was probably more emotionless and emptier if that were possible. Ben repeatedly told him he was becoming a recluse and tried to include him in his outings but it never worked. He hadn't been on any major missions and he spent his spare time looking for Sloane and finding ways to check up on Sydney and make sure she was safe.

Maybe last year Jack hadn't been able to appreciate it but Sydney had changed something in him and now there was just a void. It was a gap only two women could fill and at the moment it wasn't likely either of them ever would. Jack knew it was possible Sydney's outlook on life had changed irreversibly since he had last seen her, his certainly had. He now realised he needed his daughter to be a part of his life, no matter how small that part was. He just hoped Sydney still wanted to be a part of his life. Maybe she had finally found the normal life she had been searching for. If that was true he cursed Sloane for once again destroying that happiness and brining her back into this world of secrets, shadows and deceit.

Deep down Jack knew that although Sydney's life in Witness Protection may have been happy it wouldn't have been complete. Sydney was the kind of person who couldn't live without love and as much as he hated to admit it Jack knew his daughter was in love with Michael Vaughn. Jack nervously checked his watch and wondered where they were. Sydney had been extracted over 24 hours ago, they must be close and as if on cue Jack heard a car pull into the driveway.

Sydney woke when she felt the car stop.

"We're here" Vaughn said and she opened her eyes. The house looked small from the outside and it was practically identical to every other house on the street. Vaughn yawned and stretched hitting his hand on the side of the door and cursing. Sydney chuckled quietly and sat up straight. There was a sharp pain in her neck from sleeping in the car,

"I can't wait to see a proper bed" She said as she began to massage her neck

"Ditto" Vaughn said stifling another yawn and getting out of the car. He went round the car and opened Sydney's door for her. He let Sydney knock on the door as he got their two small bags out of the car.

The door opened and Jack motioned for them to go inside. When the door closed Sydney went to her dad and gave him a hug. Jack didn't know how to react at first but he soon relaxed and hugged her back, glad that she was safe.

"Hello Sydney" He said stepping back

"I missed you Daddy, I really did" Sydney said and Jack's mouth twitched into what might have been a smile but it was gone before anyone could be sure.

"Agent Vaughn" He said nodding his acknowledgement of the other man

"Jack" Vaughn nodded back going further into the hallway and putting the bags down

"Devlin would like to speak with you immediately, he's not too happy"

"Okay" Vaughn's expression turned grim as he went into the kitchen to find the phone.

"What did Michael do?" Sydney asked not realising her slip until it was too late. Her father raised an eyebrow but she just looked at him defiantly. She didn't work for the agency anymore so protocol no longer applied to her and she'd be dammed if she was going to apologise for calling a man by his name.

"Agent Vaughn," Jack stressed the name "Dropped everything to run to you and didn't clear it with Devlin first"

Sydney smiled at this but then quickly covered it with a neutral expression, but she knew her dad noticed.

"Jack, Devlin wants to talk to you" Vaughn said coming back into the corridor. Jack silently went into the kitchen leaving Sydney and Vaughn alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Tired but holding up, you?"

"Same"

"What did Devlin have to say?"

"He wanted to inform me that I had acted rashly and with stupidity and that I will be appropriately reprimanded when the consequences of my actions are fully known, and that's a direct quote" Vaughn smiled slightly; suddenly embarrassed that Sydney knew that he had dropped everything to be her knight in shining armour. As if she could read his thoughts she reached out and turned his face back to hers,

"My guardian angel once again" They both leaned forward as if to kiss each other but then the kitchen door opened and they jumped apart.

"You must be tired, I'll show you to your rooms and we'll discuss things after you have rested" Jack said picking up their bags and leading the way down the corridor.

Like it? Hate it? Any comments at all? REVIEW Thank you

-AA


	7. From The Heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me.

I didn't write the poems, they belong to their authors the first one _Will I Ever?_ Is by Erica Jong and I don't know who wrote the second one, _Why I Love You?, _but I found it here (if you take out the spaces)

http : / / beezeekami . spaces . live . com

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, I'm trying to cut down on my use of exclamation marks. Hope you like it, don't forget to review.

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 7

Sydney rolled over and looked at the display on the clock. 3:24, it glowed red into the darkness that surrounded her. Sydney always found it impossible to sleep in safehouses for some unexplainable reason she always felt more threatened. Fed up of trying to sleep she threw black the covers and quietly walked to the kitchen. She poured her self a glass of water and headed towards the main room.

The room was surprisingly cosy with a burnt orange tinge to the walls and wood and leather furnishings. The mock-log fire made it look sort of homely and Sydney felt strangely at ease. In one corner, she noticed, there was a large bookcase. She went over and picked out a book of poems she recognised as one her father owned. She went back to sit on the couch but stopped when she felt a pair of eyes watching her and looked up to see Vaughn stood in the doorway. She took in his appearance he looked unbelievably gorgeous in an old kings t-shirt and a pair of boxers. As she watched him look over at her, she became very aware that due to the fact that she forgot to pack any pajamas she was only wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt and some panties.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Vaughn spoke first

"No, it's just something about being in a safehouse"

"Hmmm for some reason I don't feel much safer at all" Vaughn said in agreement

"Sometimes I think these places are easier to find than normal houses, I feel like there's a target hanging over my head"

Vaughn chuckled and stepped further into the room,

"What?" Sydney asked smiling at him

"Its just that we're practically finishing each others sentences, its weird"

"Yeah but a nice weird" Sydney smiled and he laughed "I missed having that kind of connection with someone," She paused and then continued in a quieter tone "You know, I've just realised I haven't told you I missed you yet, well I did- I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too" Vaughn said sobering as he saw the serious look on her face

"You were always there for me and I think I began to take that for granted, well I just wanted you to know I fully appreciate what you did for me and I missed you" Sydney smiled shyly then looked down at the floor. Not quite sure what to say Vaughn changed the subject,

"So what are you reading?"

"Just a book of poems my father used to have that I found in the bookcase" Sydney lifted the book up for his inspection. He flopped down onto the sofa and she went and sat next to him. She opened the book and showed him a poem "This one was my favourite, Dad would read it to my Mum when she was upset" He took the book and as he began to read she curled up into his lap

"Will you ever?

I don't think you will ever fully understand  
how you've touched my life and made me who I am.

I don't think you could ever know just how truly special you are  
that even on the darkest nights you are my brightest star.

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend how you've made my dreams come true  
or how you've opened my heart to love and the wonders it can do.

You've allowed me to experience something very hard to find  
unconditional love that exists in my body, soul, and mind.

I don't think you could ever feel all the love I have to give  
and I'm sure you'll never realize you've been my will to live.

You are an amazing person and without you I don't know where I'd be.  
Having you in my life completes and fulfils every part of me_." _

Vaughn's voice was low and soft and Sydney closed her eyes and found herself believing that he meant the words he was speaking, she shook herself out of it before she proclaimed her undying love for him. She took the book

"I like this one as well,

Sometimes at night, when I look to the sky,  
I start thinking of you and then ask myself, why?  
Why do I love you? I think and smile,  
because I know the list could run on for miles.  
The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch,  
so many little things that make me love you so much.  
The way you support me, and help with my emotions,  
the way that you care and show such devotion.  
The way that your kiss, fills me with desire,  
and how you hold me with the warmth of a blazing fire.  
The way your eyes shine when you look at me,  
lost with you forever is were I want to be.  
The way that I feel when you're by my side,  
a sense of completion and overflowing pride.  
The dreams that I dream, that all involve you,  
the possibilities I see and the things we can do.  
How you finish the puzzle that lies inside my heart,  
how that deep in my soul, you are the most important part.  
I could go on for days, telling of what I feel,  
but all you really must know is my love for you is real."

"You're just an old romantic at heart aren't you" Vaughn teased but he didn't fool her she could see unshed tears in his eyes

"Shut up you're almost crying, they're beautiful poems" Sydney laughed then stifled a yawn

"Come on we need to sleep!" Vaughn moved as if to stand but Sydney placed a hand on his arm

"Stay here, there's a blanket in the cupboard, it's more comfortable and I feel safer with you"

"Okay, hang on" Vaughn went to get the blanket then they huddled underneath, Sydney fell asleep with in seconds. Vaughn sat and marvelled at her beauty when he was reading her the poem earlier he had got so caught up in the words he had put real emotions behind it, but those words were exactly how he felt. He placed a light kiss on her forehead then closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

TBC…

Like it? Hate it? Any comments at all? REVIEW Thank you

-AA


	8. Domestic Bliss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me.

A/N: Here's the whole chapter for you to read, please review and let me know what you think.

**Missing Sydney**- Chapter 8

When Jack returned the next morning the sight that awaited him didn't surprise him. He looked at his daughter happily wrapped in the arms of Agent Vaughn, both of them sleeping and blissfully unaware of his presence. He tried to fight the smile on his face but there was something about the scene in front of him that looked so right. Conscious of the fact that if they awoke and he was there it could be very awkward he quietly slipped into their rooms and set the alarms for half an hour's time and then left the house.

Sydney woke and tried to remember where she was, she definitely wasn't at home. As her eyes began to focus properly she remembered the events of the last couple of days and remembered whose arms were wrapped around her. Sydney wanted to go back to sleep and stay like that forever.

She turned her head to the side so she could look up at Vaughn and was surprised when she met his, very much awake, gorgeous green eyes.

"Good Morning" He smiled at the momentarily shocked expression on her face

"Morning" Syd smiled back

"Sleep well?" He teased

"Best night's sleep I ever had"

"Me too" Sydney looked into his eyes to see how sincere he was and suddenly they were kissing each other with all the passion she remembered. When the alarms sounded they jumped apart and looked around guiltily. When Sydney realised it was just an alarm she started to laugh and soon Vaughn's deeper chuckle joined her laughter.

"I suppose my dad will be back soon, we better get dressed, I'm going to have a shower" She said once the laughter had subsided, getting up off the couch.

"There's one thing I want first" Vaughn caught her wrist and pulled her back for another gentler kiss. When they broke apart Sydney smiled mischievously,

"How about sharing that shower?" She asked pulling him towards the bathroom

When Jack came back to the safehouse he was greeted with the smell of coffee and pancakes.

"Hello" he called making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hi Dad" Sydney smiled at him she was sat on the counter talking to Vaughn and sipping coffee as he flipped pancakes.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Vaughn asked turning to smile at the other man in Sydney's life

"Yes please, two would be nice"

Sydney jumped down off the counter landing soundlessly and brushing her bare stomach against Vaughn's arm in the process. Sydney looked at Vaughn and Jack noticed the desire that filled their eyes before they could cover it.

Sydney and Jack set the table while Vaughn continued to make pancakes.

Over breakfast they discussed what the next step should be,

"We could get you a new identity" Jack said, "Could you pass the syrup please?"

Sydney handed him the bottle, struck by how domestic this felt, like they were any other family, sitting together and talking over breakfast, "And what would be the point in that, it would only be a matter of time before I was found again I don't want to spend the rest of my life running, you know that, it took extreme circumstances to get me in to Witness Protection the first time around, don't think you can talk me into it again"

"The only other option is to come back to the CIA, to go back to being a spy help us fight him, I'm sure Devlin would be more than happy to have you back on board"

"What do you think?" Sydney asked turning to Vaughn who had been quiet thus far

"I think its obvious that you get restless in hiding and that the CIA would benefit from having your help with Sloane and Sark but maybe you don't want to get back into that life, it's your choice"

Sydney smiled at him that little speech had definitely earned him some brownie points, it was typically Vaughn though he hadn't tried to pressure her into anything but had subtly told her what he wanted her to do and left the choice to her. Looking between the two men at the table, Sydney knew this was where she was happiest, this was her family and she didn't want to be apart from them again.

"I think I will come back with you, Sloane needs to be caught, I'm not going to let him get away with all the things he's done and I will be the one to bring him down!"

"I'll give Devlin a call and let him know he'll tell us where to go from here" Jack smiled pleased at his daughter's decision; he got up from the table and went in to the other room to make his phone call.

"Besides going back to LA has its own merits" Sydney smiled at Vaughn reaching out to hold his hand under the table "I'm fed up of hiding, if Sloane wants me he can damn well come and try his luck" She said looking rather menacing.

"I don't think he stands a chance" Vaughn smiled and they both laughed. What better way to start the day?

TBC…

So what do you think? Please review and let me know

-AA


	9. Cover Story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me. 

Missing Sydney- Chapter 9 

Devlin told Jack to bring Sydney and Vaughn back to LA for debriefing and they would decide what to do next after that had been dealt with. He was sending details of the flight and where they could pick up passports to Jacks laptop. Jack hung up the phone and turned back to the younger pair of agents who were laughing at something. 

"I am going to fetch my laptop from the car I suggest you gather together any belongings you need we are being booked on a flight out of here shortly" 

"Okay Dad" Sydney stood and headed towards the door and Vaughn followed suit Jack left the kitchen last

***

Once Sydney had repacked her bag she put it in the corridor then went to check on Vaughn. He was putting things into his duffle bag and Sydney crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist,

"You managed to unpack a lot of your stuff," Sydney said looking at the pile of clothes he was transferring from the bed into his bag "How long did you think we would be staying here?" 

"Oh I didn't think we'd be here that long but I unpacked when I couldn't sleep last night" He turned round to face Sydney and she moved her arms so they were around his neck. He kissed her tenderly and she smiled at him and it was a real smile happy and calm  

"I feel like I'm finally back on track, my life is going in the right direction again this past year I had moments where I felt so useless like I had let everyone down by running away" 

"Never feel useless Sydney, you gave some of the best years of your life to your country you deserved some time to take a brake no one blamed you for needing to get away" He looked into her eyes and the seriousness in his was reflected there, he started to lean towards her but Jacks voice broke the moment

"Sydney, Agent Vaughn?" His voice somehow managed to carry from the kitchen even though it wasn't shouted, "I have some covers here for you to look over" 

Sydney chuckled quietly then lightly brushed her lips over Vaughn's before heading back into the kitchen where her father had managed to set up his laptop and portable printer he handed her a sheet with her cover on,

"Hmm, Georgiana Fairfax, sounds like a spoilt little rich kid" Sydney said reading the name at the top of the paper then scanning the rest of the sheet to find out that's exactly what she was. Georgiana was the only daughter of millionaire Chris Fairfax, a daddy's girl through and through. She and her fiancé, Richard Klint, were travelling home with her father after an extended holiday.  Oh this would be interesting to see, aware that her father was watching her reaction quite closely as she read the sheet she hid the smile that spread across her face at the thought of having to pretend to be Vaughn's fiancée. 

"Sounds like fun" Sydney said with a mischievous grin earning a stern glare from her father

"Devlin says that there is a special compartment in the back of one of the wardrobes with all sorts of disguises we can use" 

"Okay I'll go look for it" Sydney said exiting the kitchen with another grin in her fathers direction just to annoy him.          

TBC…             

So what do you think? Please review and let me know 

-AA


	10. Going back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me. 

Missing Sydney- Chapter 10 

Sydney walked into the airport with her father on one arm and Vaughn on the other, the feeling of adrenaline running through her veins. It was a wonderful sensation and Sydney welcomed it, it was a rush she hadn't felt in a while. She was wearing a short curly blonde wig and blue contacts paired with a pink designer suit and she looked the part of the spoilt little rich girl.  Vaughn was in a pair of grey suit trousers and a white shirt unbuttoned at the top, Sydney noticed one the girl behind the desk checking him out and shot her a glare she hoped looked something like her fathers! 

As she sashayed up to the counter and tossed her fake blonde hair she knew that this was something she was born to do, it was part of Sydney Bristow Super Spy that she had missed. The confidence, freedom and feeling of power being on a mission, being somebody else gave her. When she donned a disguise all Sydney Bristow's problems flew out the window and she adopted the persona of someone else.

They walked up to the desk and Vaughn placed their new passports on the desk smiling indulgently at the check in girl, who was blushing furiously, 

"Good Morning, Mr Klint could you please place your bags on the belt here?" 

"Sure" Vaughn picked up his bag and placed on the moving belt and turned to Sydney "Shall I take that for you darling?" he asked sweetly and Sydney had to stop herself from laughing. Jack cleared his throat and the check in girl suddenly noticed his presence and her blush deepened, he handed over Christopher Fairfax's passport with a look on his face that was a cross between amusement and irritation.   

 "Good morning Mr Fairfax, do you have any luggage?" The lady asked checking his passport

"No everything has been sent ahead" He smiled at the girl and Sydney thought she looked as if she might faint. Vaughn Sydney's elbow smiled his thanks at the check in girl and moved them out of the way. 

***

***

The plane landed in Los Angeles at 5 o'clock and Weiss was there to meet them posing as a limo driver, he smiled at Sydney 

"Good to see you again Miss Fairfax" He said taking her bag and placing it in the trunk 

"You too" Syd replied with a genuine smile. Weiss then turned to Vaughn and the smile grew

"Some people have all the luck, not once have I ever seen you go undercover as anyone that wasn't supposed to be rich"              

"Maybe somebody up top thinks I look like a rich guy" Vaughn said sliding into the car next to Sydney and Jack.

Weiss took them to a deserted parking garage where they changed from the limo into a normal government issue SUV and then he took them to the back entrance of the CIA building. 

When they got out of the elevator at the main office most conversations died out and everyone turned to look at Sydney people whispered things like 'oh my God its Sydney Bristow' and 'Wow look at her'. Sydney's grip tightened on Vaughn's arm but apart from that she appeared outwardly calm and held her head up high as she walked through the office. 

Kendall came out of his office to greet her

"Agent Bristow its good to have you back" He smiled and it was the first time Sydney had ever seen him look happy. It made her wonder just how badly the progress the investigation into Sloane had decreased when she left. 

"It's good to be back, Sir" Sydney replied meaning it

"Why don't you come into my office?" Kendall said moving to the side so we could walk through   

TBC…             

So what do you think? Please review and let me know 

-AA


	11. Bargaining

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me. 

Missing Sydney- Chapter 11 

Sydney slid into a chair in front of Kendall's desk removing the sunglasses from her head and fiddling with them nervously. Vaughn reached over and placed his hand on top of hers to calm her down he slowly took the sunglasses from her and gave her his best reassuring smile. Kendall cleared his throat and both he and Jack shot stern looks in Vaughn's direction. Vaughn sat back in his chair and Sydney turned her attention to the senior officer. 

"Your father has told me of your wish to return to the CIA and I have to say it would be a welcome return, if that is you still intend to come back" 

"Yes I do but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute before I agree to anything"

"Of course!" Kendall said back to his usual fake smile. He raised his eyebrows and Vaughn and Jack promptly left the room.

"I'm going to be frank with you Sir, I don't come cheap there are things I'd like in return for helping investigate Sloane" 

"Name your conditions"

"I want to be allowed unconditional access to my mother" 

"Done" 

"I want high level clearance for all files relating to Sloane"

"I'd have to check that with Langley but I'm sure that can be granted"

"I want to be able to take a break if I need one, if this all gets to be too much" 

"With in reason I don't see that being too much of a problem"

"And I want to be able to pursue a relationship with Agent Vaughn"  

"Now hang on a minute…" Kendall started to protest

"Or I will walk straight back out of this building and you won't hear from me again, if I want to I could disappear forever"

"Okay done!" Kendall said through clenched teeth "As long as it doesn't affect your work and not too many people here find out about I will turn a blind eye to that particular breech in protocol"

"Thank you Sir, when would you like me to start?" Sydney smiled

"As soon as possible"             

TBC…             

Sorry its short its mainly a filler chapter So what do you think? Please review and let me know 

-AA


	12. Familiar Faces pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me. 

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews; hope you keep enjoying the story 

Missing Sydney- Chapter 12 

The next morning Sydney sat in the briefing room feeling a little out of place with her curly blonde hair and jeans and t-shirt ensemble. Everyone was looking at her like she had two heads; of course most of them as yet probably had no idea who she was. Well of course they'd know of her but they wouldn't know what she looked like. Sydney smiled when Vaughn came through the door followed by Weiss and Will. Sydney stood up and tried to gauge Will's reaction he just looked at her for a minute or two but then he came up to her and threw his arms around her, Sydney sighed and hugged him back. 

"God I missed you Syd, don't ever leave like that again" Will reprimanded her and Sydney watched with humour as the other agents pieced the puzzle together and figured out who she was. She sat down in-between Weiss and Vaughn and when her Father and Devlin entered the room they all stood. For a moment Devlin looked taken back at her appearance but then the shock turned into a smile (or close to)

"It's good to have you back among us Agent Bristow, I trust that your wardrobe will improve presently" He said with a hint of a smile

"Yes sir, I left all my suits in Toronto and haven't had a chance as yet to buy some more"

"Well if you'll all be seated we'll attend to the business at hand" Devlin turned to the rest of the table and everybody sat "For those of you who haven't yet heard the news this is Agent Sydney Bristow she has returned to help with our investigation into Arvin Sloane, I'm sure those of you she doesn't know will have a chance to introduce yourselves to her later, now Jack will fill you in on our latest intel" Devlin said and Jack stood, a picture flashed up onto the various flat screen monitors and the main screen at the front of the room. The man in the picture was unshaven but smartly dressed and unmistakeably Sloane.

"This picture was taken yesterday at an Airport in Greece, Sloane flew from there to France and then got another plane from Paris, the destination of that plane is still undetermined but as soon as we found out we will send operatives to that location to gather any information possible, for now there's nothing we can do but wait" Jack sat down again and Devlin dismissed everyone but Sydney

"I understand you are going to see your mother this afternoon" Devlin said

"Yes, I know it sounds silly but I feel I owe her an explanation for leaving, we were just beginning to establish some sort of stable relationship when I went, she's not the only one who deserves explanations but I think it could be a good place to start" 

"I think there are some people here who would like to see you before you leave, namely Marcus Dixon and Marshall"

"Their here?" 

"Yes they both took jobs here after the SD-6 takedown"

"That's great" Sydney said a smile spreading over her face 

"Yes it is" Devlin said then he stood and left the room, Sydney gathered her things as was about to do the same when the door opened and Dixon walked in

"Sydney?" He asked confused by the hair colour and she turned to look at him 

"Dixon" Sydney wasn't quite sure what to say she hadn't exactly left things on good terms with her old SD-6 partner

"I'm glad you ok" he said his voice free of emotion and Sydney's heart sunk  

"Ditto, look… I'm sorry for the way I left things with you but there wasn't enough time, I'm sorry I never told you the truth about SD-6…" Dixon raised his hand and silenced her

"You don't need to apologise to me Sydney I've had a year to consider the position you were in and I understand that you didn't want to force the decision of being a double on me, in fact if I'm honest with you I probably always understood that but was too shocked to realise it, so it is really me who owes you the apology" he said almost managing to smile at her

"So you not mad at me anymore?" Sydney double-checked

"No, but there is one thing I'd like to ask"

"Go ahead" 

"Is that hair colour permanent?" Dixon asked an infectious laugh filling the room

"No it should wash out soon" 

"Good, cos blonde really isn't your colour" Dixon took her arm and led her out of the office "now do you have plans for lunch I think we need to catch up"        

TBC…             

So what do you think? Please review and let me know 

-AA


	13. Familiar Faces pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me. 

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I feel I should say a special thank you to Star who had constantly said nice things about this story, thanks!!!!!! 

Irina isn't bad in this story and neither is Francie I started writing it after reading the transcript for Phase One (Season Two hasn't yet reached us poor people in England who don't have Sky) so that's where I'm taking it from ignoring the bit with Evil Francie.  

Missing Sydney- Chapter 13 

Sydney walked into the joint task force office and took a minute to catch her breath, after lunch with Dixon she had gone for a jog to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside her, that had been an hour and a half ago. She ran her hand through her hair to smooth it down and wondered how soon it would return to normal, the curls were easily removed and if her calculations were right the blondeness should disappear after another week. On her way to her mothers cell she got ID'd five times and she was glad she had remembered to pick up and ID badge from Devlin before leaving the CIA offices. The guard outside the cell looked at her dubiously but let her through.

Irina looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards the cell, when she saw who it was she caught her breath and blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, 

"Sydney?" 

"Hi Mum" Sydney took in Irina's surroundings the cell looked a lot more comfortable than it had when she'd left, there were two pillows, a thick duvet, a desk and chair, and some writing materials.        

"What are you doing here?" Irina asked anxiously 

"Nice to see you too" Sydney replied

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but didn't you go into witness protection?" 

"Yep, and now I'm out of it" Sydney said simply

"But why?" 

"Sloane found me, I've come back to work, I'm fed up of running I'm going to see him go down so he can finally stop disrupting my life every time I settle down" Irina was shocked but she admired her daughters determination.

"Are you sure your ready?"   

 "Positive, normal life wasn't quite all I expected it to be" 

"Something was missing, yes?" Irina asked with a knowing smile and Sydney laughed

"I'm really that easy to read?"

"Only to me" Irina replied Sydney decided to leave it at that

"Well I just thought I'd let you know I was back" Sydney said turning to leave

"Sydney" Her mother called and she turned back "I missed you" Irina admitted Sydney nodded and continued on her way out. 

 TBC…             

Sorry its short but I find Irina hard to write I hope it doesn't seem to unrealistic

So what do you think? Please review and let me know 

-AA


	14. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Alias related (Sydney, Vaughn etc) or any other trademarks I may use in this story please don't sue me. 

A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long but I've had serious writers block and an idea just wouldn't come, I'm still not 100% happy with this I think it's a little unrealistic, please review and let me know what you think, just going to do a bit of advertising for a quick story I wrote called Bring Me To Life that I was really proud of, it hasn't had many reviews so please please go and read that and review it, thank you.

Missing Sydney- Chapter 14 

Next on Sydney's agenda was visiting Francie but she didn't feel she could do it alone so she went to Vaughn for support. Now they were sat in his car across the road from her old home and darkness was quickly descending. Sydney was fidgeting nervously and Vaughn reached over and placed his hands on top of hers,

"Don't worry, it'll be fine she'll probably be a little angry to begin with but I'm sure she'll get over it she's your best friend Syd"

"I know but I just can't seem to get out of the car" Sydney replied with a hint of a smile. Vaughn got out and went round to her door and pulled her to her feet. After locking the car he guided her across the road with his hand in the small of her back. Sydney gathered her courage and knocked on the door. 

Francie opened the door a couple of minutes later and at first she looked confused then realisation hit her and she went pale with shock. 

"Fran?" Sydney asked concerned 

"Syd is that really you?" Francie asked reaching out to touch one of her corkscrew curls a small smile playing on her lips

"Yeah its me"     

"I know I said you needed a new image but isn't this a bit extreme?" Francie asked jokingly and Sydney laughed as her friend pulled her into a hug.

Sydney pulled back and smiled at Vaughn her whole face had lit up

"Come in" Francie said moving to the side eyeing Vaughn with curiosity as Sydney took his hand                                        Sydney and Vaughn sat down on the sofa leaving the chair for Francie

"Where have you been Syd?" Francie asked

"Well I'm gonna have to start from the beginning ……" Sydney continued to pour out her story, SD-6, her family, the CIA, the WPP and finally Vaughn, "… and this is Michael Vaughn he was my handler when I was first at the CIA and now well I don't know now" Sydney said giving him a shy smile 

"Michael," Francie wondered aloud "You're the picture-frame-guy!" She declared after a long pause proud at having made the connection. Vaughn laughed at the name she had for him and that she remembered it,

"I spose you could call me that" he said once the laughter had subsided 

"Wow, I think I'm a little in shock right now, I just need a minute to digest all this, do you want coffee?" Francie asked standing up 

"That would be great thanks Fran" Sydney smiled

"White with one sugar please" Vaughn said when Francie looked to him

Francie went out to the kitchen and Sydney turned to Vaughn with a huge grin on her face, "Well, that wasn't too bad" then she paused "Was it?" 

"She seems ok but as she pointed out it hasn't all sunk in yet I think it'll take a bit of time for her to get used to the idea and also you have to realise she thought you were missing, probably dead, for the last year so it might take a while to get used to having you around again" Vaughn leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead just because he knew he could. 

"Syd I just remembered that Will is coming over for dinner tonight, would you two like to stay?" Francie said coming back in and giving them their coffees.  Sydney looked at Vaughn he shrugged so she agreed happily. 

 TBC…             

So what do you think? Please review and let me know 

-AA


End file.
